Roseate Sky
by sakuraxkisu
Summary: SasuSaku Anthology. For 36Plots. Plot 6: These truly were the silent, soft cries of a lost child—cries that could only be heard if you listened closely.


**Title:** the cries of a lost child  
**Claim:** Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Plot:** #6 Victim of cruelty and misfortune  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 1193  
**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I don't own 'Naruto'.

-

-

* * *

The room is dark, pitch black—it's as though a veil of darkness and dead calmth has been placed over the room. The room is almost soundless. Almost. 

(_foolish little brother—_)

He turns in the bed.

Sweat trickles down his forehead; he feels warm, too warm; humid, within his thin shirt and light, air-light trousers. The air is thick and choking him, slowly and gradually. Even as he sleeps, a lump is still gradually forming within his throat.

(_—run, run like a coward_)

The corner and gap between his thin eyebrows are wrinkled in anger and anguish, while he thrashes about in his bed, soft groans and grunts escaping his parched lips.

(_run run run run run—_)

His body is warm, tinged and coated in a layer of his own sweat. His perfectly moulded teeth clash, gritting together and creating an unruly noise.

(_run run run—_)

Another set of groans and grunts escape his mouth. However, they were much louder this time round—the anguish, pain and bitter irony was audible in his groaning.

(_the pungent, bitter odour of metallic iron lingers in the atmosphere and cosmos like a bad omen, unmoving and stilled, ominous and gloomy—blood, sheer, vibrant cherry coloured blood; the smell is choking him, the stilled breeze clammy and humid_)

His gritted continued to clash together, louder and more audible to the untrained ear.

(_he had been right—it was a bad omen…_

…_his parents were dead_)

The crease between his eyebrows and around the bare, ivory flesh, slick with sweat, around his eyebrows deepened immensely, as his groans grew louder and louder with each passing moment.

(_Kaa-san…_

…_that damned vivid red blood stained her lips, turning them to a vibrant cherry red—her body lies on the ground, stilled and lifeless—her face was pale, lacking any colour, any colour that it had once possessed—wavy, silky tresses of ebony rested around her slim face, framing her face and heightening the haunting beauty…_)

His breathing was ragged, as groans escaped his lips—they truly were the silent, soft cries of a lost child—

(_Tou-san…_

…_his bulky, muscular from harsh and tough training, body rested over her slender, frail body—his face was opaque, endless white—long dark eyelashes rested against his face, his lips set into a frustrated, agonized line—a slim, barely visible rivulet of blood rested on his chin, erupting from his lips_)

—cries that could only be heard if you listened closely.

His breathing grew louder and louder, as more groans escaped his lips.

"Kaa-san…" He murmurs, his tone of voice lost and forlorn—he sounds as though he has cried rivers for his family, and as though he has spent decades, repeating himself over and over again by asking the almighty lord above why, _why did they have to leave me all alone_.

(_his heart shattered into a million pieces at that very moment in time—a moment he would never forget—a moment that would haunt him, late at night, when all his endless amount of brick walls had been brought and he was most vulnerable_)

"Tou-san…" His voice comes out as a hoarse mumble, forlorn and despondent.

He was lost, abandoned and alone in the huge world and forced to wade his way through this world, unguided and lacking the affection of his parents—forced to go on a harsh, tormenting journey—a journey no child should ever be forced to travel upon.

(_beautiful onyx eyes glittered, welling up in tears of melancholy, heartache and depression—why me? he thinks, why me? Why not someone else—why not another child in the world?_)

But it was too late for wishing it was another—it was too late for wishing it was all a horrible nightmare, and that the soft, sweet mumblings and warm embrace of your mother would awake you from this terrible nightmare and reassure you that it's just a nightmare, that _kaa-san is here and always will be_.

(_she lied to me, he thought, she lied—_)

"Sasuke-kun…" A groggy voice murmurs softly, airy and resonant to the untrained ear.

(_she lied she lied she lied—_)

"Sasuke-kun—" The second time she murmurs his name, she is much more awake and alert—she finally notices that he's in a nightmare, "Sasuke-kun—!"

(_foolish—_)

He's still groaning, moaning in pain—his voice is almost coming out like a hoarse, desperate scream.

(_little—_)

She stares at him in bafflement and shock—for a fugacious moment, a look of pain, remorse flicked through her jade eyes, but the look immediately faded away.

(_—brother_)

He continues to thrash about in the bed, until he feels something. Two, slim lithe arms encircle around his shoulders, one arm holding his shoulder and the other arm wound around his neck loosely, a warm hand resting at the nape of his neck.

(_and almost suddenly, a light surges out of nowhere, in the endless darkness—someone or something appears in the room, and all of a sudden, Itachi's figure dissipates into thin air_)

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun—" Her voice is soft, airy yet resonant, filled with warmth and compassion—the voice resembles his mother's voice.

(_the shock overwhelms him, as onyx eyes dart around the room, panicked and alarmed—his parents figures, too, literally have dissipated into the cosmos—the crimson smears on the ground has dissipated—the odour has dissipated; everything is normal_)

The shock still courses through his unconscious body.

"Ten…tenshi—?"

(_a woman stands before him—a warm-hearted, soft smile, embossed in soft pink; wavy, surprisingly coral tresses framing a round, heart-shaped face; wide, vibrant jade orbs and long, dark eyelashes; a pure white dress hangs loosely off her seemingly slender body—she is ethereal, an angel_)

She brings his muscular body closer to her own slender, slim body, resting his head against her chest. His arms almost immediately dart out of nowhere and encircle around her waist, wrapping around her tightly and protectively.

"Tenshi, why did they have to go—" His forlorn, desperate beggings are muffled, as the woman shushes him.

"Why couldn't they have stayed? Did God want this?"

The woman stares at him, unable to find any words to say to him, any words of consolation.

(_because she has never been what he has gone through_)

For a few fugacious moments, she remains quiet, hesitating for a few, agitating moments, before murmuring softly to him.

"These things will always happen—there will always be the happy, lucky people and there will be the unlucky, unhappy people with the unfortunate past. You cannot change what has happened," She murmured softly, her voice laced with remorse and bitterness, though it still possessed that warmth he needed.

"But why me?" He replied—and it was then that she realized that was one question she would never be able to answer.

(_that was one question the genius, extraordinarily smart Haruno Sakura would never be able to answer_)

She said nothing, only holding him tightly and caressing him, stroking the nape of his neck and his shoulder.

They remained in those positions for the rest of the night.

* * *

- 

-

**Was the ending good or not? Because I really don't like it. Oh well—maybe it's just me worrying (as usual, mind you!) Oh and by the way, if you did like it, then (don't be lazy) and press the blue button. XDD**

**(Oh and by the way--can someone tell me why you can't add the square brackets in a fanfic summary? It's so bloody annoying!)**


End file.
